A Tale of Creation
by J.C Jackals
Summary: In the beginning there was an egg... But what was before and to that end, what came after? A legend told to children by a daycare lady.


**Note: Boring beginning? Well, just skip until you reach the italicized writing! :D**

**o0o**

On a sunny and crisp Saturday afternoon in October, an elderly woman who helped run the Sunshine-Hearts Daycare sat under the old, gnarled pecha tree with a group of eight kids ranging from seven to just-shy-of ten.

Some would be leaving on a journey in several weeks time, and today was the day Edna Fenix promised the kids she'd tell the Tale of Creation; a story passed down from generation to generation in most towns across the regions. With faded bubble-gum pink hair as frizzy and voluminous as any younger woman, the broad grin Edna wore as she eyed the fidgety kids was one level below maniacally delighted.

That face made most children smile back nervously and wonder why in Giratina's name their parents left them there so often.

"Does anyone remember why today is so special?" Edna spoke cheerfully and released her longtime friend and partner, a bright eyed pachirisu. "First one who speaks gets a pecha straight from the tree!"

Hardly a second passed before a small boom of voices assaulted the older woman's sensitive ears, and she laughed. "One at a time, how about... Cory?"

A twiggy looking boy with flat brown hair and pale skin jerked at the sudden attention. "Uh, wha? Me? Mm... I-I think it's supposed to be th-that Origin story or something?"

Edna fairly cackled when the other kids groaned in disappointment. In moments the old womans pachirisu, Cocao, was up the tree and crying out in warning as eight firm fruits (a sign of not-perfectly-ripe) were dropped into their laps. All the kids cheered and bit into their treats, and though the fruit was a little tougher than usual, the pecha's were a lovely balance of sweet and sour.

"Alrighty, now that you've had a snack, are ya'll ready to sit still long enough for me to tell you an old and important folktale?"

Most kids, notably the older ones, sat taller and watched the woman eagerly, while the younger ones practically crawled closer.

Abby, a sweet little dark haired girl, waved her pudgy hand. "We'll be good, Granny Edna! If anyone makes a peep I'll stuff grass in their mouth!"

With that said, Edna chuckled and began weaving the widely known, if not specifically detailed, story of how the world came to be.

"Now, listen carefully kids, because this story has a moral I'll ask you to pick out once I finish."

**xXx**

_Long ago in a time before planet Earth had come into being, there was once was a region of space devoid of anything. _

_Within that emptiness a blazing, beautiful star formed where dense cosmic clouds had gathered over the course of eon's. It grew large and bright, possibly brighter than the known sun. In the blink of an eye the brilliant star imploded, compressing in a fantastic show of swirling dust and flame until all that was left formed an ethereal egg of swirling color and shimmering light. _

_Uncountable years passed as the egg drifted, cradled by the great collective warmth of nearby stars and suns; and it all began as it hatched._

_The first crack was louder than a million thunder strikes, and it splintered a hundredfold; every break filled the abysmal void with a thousand newborn stars. Soon the shards drifted away as the Original One uncurled from its time of growth within the egg. As it stretched eagerly, brimming with an eternal life and energy, the being yearned for something it could not name..._

_A millennia edged by and the Original One became tired of running about the universe. It had bored of observing the life on other planets, and through its own relative naivety the God decided to create a world for itself, one that would surely ease its loneliness._

_Countless shards from across the universe returned at the Original One's call, and they formed a beautiful golden wheel around it to offer additional and unimaginable power._

_At will, infinite numbers of meteors and barren planets drew together in what the God thought of as its canvas, and what was formed became clay for the Original One to mold. Comets of ice were summoned as well, flooding the sphere of earth until it looked a marvelous blue._

_The God landed in this primordial planet, walking upon the water as if it were stone. It pondered the differences between its young creation and the thriving planets it had seen... And soon there was an invisible force anchoring the drifting waters to the ground. Mountains grew, reaching even higher than the new whisps of fascinating white cloud. _

_Volcanoes formed quickly, and before the idling God was aware of it, one great mass of land was created from a near constant magma flow that had spread far, all originating from where it had once stood thinking. _

_Plants and a sun were next on the list the God had put together in its mind. Flora from many planets, most notably every fruit the being had taken a liking to, were the first to appear. Afterward, within an infinitesimal moment, every stretch of ground was covered in forest and long grasses that swayed in the breeze which the great entity created with a sweep of its tail. The delighted God quickly decided to experiment with the fruit, creating such extreme ones as the tomato berry that would scorch off many a tastebud in the future._

_In the silence that followed, the busy deity decided a name for itself: Arceus._

_The first creature to be created by Arceus was a small and pink psychic cat. Mew, as they eventually called themselves, spread across the large supercontinent that Arceus created centuries before, and in very little time it seemed, there were more creatures developing from the highly adaptable mew._

_Arceus contented itself with watching its children grow and develop fantastically, beyond the God's own expectations. _

_Such is life, though, for it is a natural and boundless chain reaction._

_It was some time later, in the decades or centuries in which Arceus had turned its attention elsewhere, that the earliest peoples came into being. The God expected such a weaker species to eventually die out and leave his beautiful world alone. And yet, despite our weaknesses, the subtly invasive peoples survived and began to thrive in many ways. While alarmed at first, Arceus began watching the humans as they grew close to his children. It soon became something of a symbiotic relationship that balanced itself out._

_More beasts sprung into being during a massive war between the humans that brought Arceus to the point where it felt the need to step in and stop the carnage that which the humans were doing unto themselves and its children. By some odd act of fate Arceus was cut by a stray spear, and from his blood came what would be known as regigigas and the elemental golems. This ended the merciless war, for regigigas and the golems caused an earthquake that then split the supercontinent into the many existing regions today._

_For centuries following that terrible war, its children held humans accountable for the divine blood that was spilled; in that time the once strong kinship between Beast and Man was empty at best._

_Arceus also did not forgive the humans easily. It neglected them and paid attention only to its children. Oddly enough, because of this, Arceus unwittingly observed the repairing relationships between the humans and beasts. The healing started out rather slowly as the young God watched over those of its children in human company, and it ended in Arceus forgiving humanity and its natural folly because the love and family seen between them was what the being had once yearned for so long, long ago._

_Centuries began to slip by._

_Humans advanced, moving passed the days where they worshipped certain beasts as Gods and Goddesses. Civilizations grew, large and powerful, and fell all the same. The beautiful planet Arceus created began to change with every passing century, and the God could not yet find the will to be angry._

_Arceus created more of its children, all unique and powerful; ones that would find their place in legends and fairytales. Celebi, the Voice of the Forests in many a region. Dialga and Palkia, the guardians of Time and Space. Groudon of the Earth and Kyogre of the Seas. Rayquaza of the Skies and mediator of the Earth and Water beasts... Many came into being and many are not believed in; but all are still true protectors of the planet and every living creature._

_In a passing eon, Mortals seemed to forget their creator, the God that made the planet they live on. Memories and tales fell into a void, leaving many Mortals clueless concerning the one God that should never be angered. Such was the absence of Arceus in the Mortals lives that, when one day the God was walking through a forest and conversing with a woodland creature, a young Mortal came upon the divine creator._

_Arceus did not attack and did not make a sound, it merely watched the Mortal with curious eyes. Unfortunately for many a life, that naive Mortal attempted to catch Arceus with rope and thrown rocks._

_Saying its wrath out-burned the heat of a thousand suns put the Gods anger lightly._

_For three days and three nights the planet was flooded, and not even its more powerful children could quell the anger Arceus felt. Man and Beast worked as one to stave off the waters and save all that they could. _

_Luck was on their side though, for thousands of lives were spared the full brunt of the God's wrath thanks to those living legends._

_After the Great Flood the God was not forgotten again because tales of its anger were told time and time again._

**xXx**

"Now remember, dear children, to forget is to repeat the same mistakes." Once she finished telling the tale, Edna took a moment to stare at the kids thoughtfully, as though she still had more to tell.

Every single kid leaned forward, eager for more.

"Done!" Edna chirped with a wide grin. Most children groaned or fell over in shock. "Does anyone think they can take a crack at telling me what the story is about, aside from the obvious?"

The moral, of course, was painfully obvious, but Edna didn't fault the children for the long minute that followed her question. For all they knew it was a _trick_ question, and Edna was known for dropping those.

Carl raised a hand first out of everyone, and that surprised Edna since the tiny red-head was as shy as a wild ralts. "Um... isn't it about r-remembering to be aware of our actions and not to be too reckless?"

Edna blinks and nods. The kid got it, more or less. "I suppose that would be one caution to glean from the story. Anyone else?"

Little Abby the eight year old waved an arm. "Oh, I think it's about not forgetting history so bad things don't happen again, isn't it?"

"That's correct, Abby, now... For those of you going out on your journey soon, are you going to remember to be at least a bit cautious?"

Most kids smiled and nodded eagerly.

Hell no, they did not want to cause a flood. Or be turned into a rock. Or an amoeba

Cause that could happen, right?

**o0o**

**AN: So. How awful is this? I had lots of fun writing it, especially the legend part, but does anyone think this is any good...? **

**SO. On another note: if this, for whatever reason, offends anyone... Well, it's FANFICTION. And Pokemon. Please, don't blow a gasket. **

**:'D I HOPE SOMEONE ENJOYED THIS AS MUCH AS I ENJOYED WRITING IT.**


End file.
